Venganza, un concepto primitivo
by Freddyobando.rojas
Summary: Eli defiende a Trixie por eso a el le pasan cosas feas, pero el la ama
1. Chapter 1

-Trixie, que pasa? Pregunto Eli Shane restregándose los ojos por la madrugada

-2 Palabras: Diablos Nachos! Exclamo Trixie respondiéndole

Eli y Trixie eran los únicos que estaban medio despiertos, por eso fueron los únicos al levantarse del colchón matrimonial, ya que la cama de Eli se destruyó.

Se montaron en su meca- autos y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Flash back

-Vaya, vaya La banda de Shane. Dijo el Dr. Blakk tétricamente

-Pensé que solo era el Diablos Nachos. Con queso extra! Se burló Eli

-Ah! Dijo Nachos con una bolsa de nachos en sus manos.

De pronto estaban rodeados de guardias de Blakk y un cierto personaje con ropa de Taekwondo con una cinta negra disparo una babosa Bengala, haciendo a Eli y a Trixie ya no estar en desventaja.

-Pero quien será el? Pregunto Trixie

-No importa! Dijo la silueta

Blakk apunto su lanzadora a Eli y estos 2 bandos tuvieron una pelea.

Trixie lanzo una babosa fosforo y Eli lanzo a Burpy. Se cayeron todos los secuaces de Blakk, ahora Eli y Trixie estaban en sus mecas, los dejaban atrás, pero parece que Blakk ya tenía a su mano los titanes. Estos disparaban sus babosas a un solo objetivo a Eli y Trixie.

-Trixie! Grito Eli desde un ángulo en que no podía ver a Trixie, pero parece que había tomado un atajo. Trixie lo esperaba al otro lado del puente y Eli acelero, dejando atrás a los titanes.

-Corta el puente! Grito Trixie

Eli le hizo caso y le dio al puente con una babosa Trilladora, lo partió en dos haciendo caer a Blakk y los demás.

Flash Back

Trixie choco palmas con Eli, pero parece que se les acaba el camino porque divisaron al refugio.

Fin Flash back

-Hola! Me hubieran despertado. Dijo Kord

-Ñah! Contesto Pronto con su mameluco y muñeco a la mano

-Y Freddy? Pregunto Trixie

-Se fue!

-HUm!

-Aaaaaah! Se desmayó Trixie, ante la espina de una babosa Espinoza

-Trixieeeee! Grito Eli

Boom

Se cayó Trixie. Eli le midió pulso y casi no tenía (No era una combinación de 2 babosas era de 3 al parecer, los secuaces de Blakk saben disparar sincronizados y esta combinación es de una babosa Neorotox, Espinoza y Lava linx)

-Pronto, tiene una amplia gama de técnicas de resucita… El Troll puso la mano en la boca de Pronto

-Que!? Oh! Pronto vio a Eli hacerle Rcp a Trixie y esta tenía los ojos llorosos


	2. Chapter 2

Eli y Trixie 2 lanzadores enamorados estaban en el refugio. Al parecer estaban solos por que los demás estaban en una misión, que tuvieron que partir antes porque los susodichos estaban ahí.

Hum, que suerte. Pensó Eli

Cuando Eli se volvió a darle un beso a Trixie sonó la alarma.

Flash back

-Loke y Lode! Los dos! Dijo Eli señalándolos

-Les vamos a ganar! Dijo Beta (Beta es Loke, creo)

Loke tiro a una babosa malvada y le dio al suelo por Burpy. Eli tiro después a Joules y le dio a Beta (Me gusta más ese nombre) este por el electroshock que recibió tiro una babosa contra su hermano.

-Vámonos! Yo me ocupo de Blakk! Dijo Lode. Siempre el mismo dilema

Eli y Trixie no había dado media vuelta cuando recibieron una llamada de Katherine desde el centro que estaba en la caverna Futuria

Flash back

-Quentin, ahora que construiste!? Le señalo Eli

-Nada! Solo a este amiguito! Respondió Quentin mostrándole a su nuevo y mejorado robot. Quentin fue el primero en acertar el primer golpe.

-Ya llegamos! Dijo Kord acompañado con lo restante de la banda de Shane

Kord recibió un disparo que paso arriba de su casco, por unos centímetros le da

-Aaaaa! Grito Kord

Pronto fue el segundo en acertar el 2 do golpe y al parecer le dio a un holograma

-Eli! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer en una de mis trampas! Dijo Twist tirándole a Loki acompañado por Quentin

Eli la esquivo, pero no era para él era un truco de los hologramas, pero Eli era demasiado bueno con los rebotes (Aparte de Mario) le logro pegar. Cuando vio a la entrada del instituto los secuaces de Blakk ya se habían llevado a Katherine, Eli de héroe cargo otra vez a la babosa Punzante y le dio a los 2 que se llevaban a Katherine. Después Eli tiro una babosa gelatinosa haciendo amortiguar la caída de Katherine la peli- morada.

-Gracias Eli, pero… Dijo Katherine, pero no la pudo terminar, la oración, porque Eli le dijo que no le agradeciera, sino hasta más tarde.

Francotiradores tiraron babosas y babosas a sus objetivos Eli, Trixie, Pronto, Kord y Freddy, fallaron, así que la banda de Shane contra arresto con más babosas y al parecer habían ganado el combate, ¿O no?

Twist tiro a una babosa neoro- tox haciendo que Eli tirara a Hielo su babosa congelada y el y Quentin estaban de piedra.

La banda se fue con ellos y los dejaron en la caverna de industrias Blakk…

Pvd: Twist y Quentin

-Aaaah! Respiraron los 2 al unísono

-Que le diremos a Blakk! Se escuchó por detrás de ellos

-Nada!

Los demás caminaron al edificio de Blakk industries y entraron a esos pasillos que no tenían la luz suficiente para ver ni siquiera una mano al frente como a 3 centímetros, por eso tenían que andar con linternas o visiones nocturnas.

-Y qué? Dijo el Dr. Blakk asustando a los presentes, exceptuando a Twist.

-Nos tendieron una Trampa! Jefe… Dijo Twist

-Hum! Ese Shane siempre me arruina los asuntos! Grito con la garganta seca

-Pero yo le puedo conseguir los planes! Dijo una Silueta colgando de un hilo.

-Quien eres tú? Pregunto Blakk apuntándole con una lanzadora ametralladora saliendo del piso

-Jeje! Yo soy… Contesto la silueta mostrándose.

-Pero que…? Dijo Twist

Era uno de los Shane era Freddy, pero él no era de los buenos?

-Aaah! Trabaja bien y te quedas! Le propuso a Freddy

-Toma! Freddy le dio unos planos de los nuevos planes de la banda de Shane

-Wow, trabajas! Se exaspero el Dr. Blakk por tenerlo.- Pero antes tendrás que tener un combate con Twist mi discípulo.

-Ok!

Todos se dirigieron a afuera para presenciar ese combate. Freddy esquivo la babosa fundamental de Twist y le lanzo a una babosa de risas (No se cómo se llama, pero al uno atacarlo le dan risas) y luego lanzo a Burpy 2 ganando el primer combate.

-Otro! Exclamo Twist

-No! Respondió su jefe.

…

Pvd: La banda de Shane

-Donde estará Freddy? Pregunto Eli rascándose la barbilla

-Quién sabe? Acompaño Trixie.- Debe hacer algo que él quiera?

-Cómo?

-Que debe estar haciendo algo productivo! Respondió la peli roja

-Hum?

Pvd: Blakk

-Nos puede ayudar? Pues, claro. Susurro Twist para sí mismo.

-Que dijiste, Twist? Pregunto el hombre de los cabellos castaños

-Que…? Ah? Se asustó Twist

-Nada! Respondió Blakk

Al otro lado del pasillo, ya con mucha más luz que el que tenía el anterior.

-Señor, tiene una carta de un tal Drake!

-Sabes que eso me vale!

-Que te vale! Se escuchó detrás de las paredes.

Drake tiro una babosa demoledora y ahora había otra pelea.

-Señor, Blakk ya me voy, pero antes. Boom Tiro una babosa a Drake y luego huyo al refugio.

Pvd: Eli y la banda

Freddy vio que la banda estaba de vuelta en un lio. El monto su meca y acompaño a la banda.

Flash back

-Eli… al menos por un tiempo! Contesto Garfio Rojo

-De que me perdí? Pregunto Freddy

-Eli ya no va a volver a poder usar su lanzadora por un tiempo!

-Oh que mal! Contesto

-Cómo vas con el plan? Pregunto Trixie

-Bien!

-Que mal! Dijo Eli dando un portazo

Ahora se montaron es sus mecas y Freddy le pregunto a Eli si decía que su lanzadora se había dañado, pero antes estaba el nuevo video de la Banda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al parecer…

No pudieron hacerlo, ya que no tenían los materiales.

-De casa! Dijo Eli

-Oki!

Eli acompañado con la banda fue a un lugar para conseguir la venganza de los Shane, pero no había ido a cualquier parte. Había ido a un lugar especial para Eli y Trixie, ya que ahí tuvieron su primer beso, pero no se podían desviar. Yo soy solo el narrador no el protagonista, así que si se desviaron del plan por una tarde que voy a narrar.

-Trixie recuerdas este lugar? Pregunto el chico de los cabellos azules

-Claro! Dijo Trixie al tirarse a una pequeña laguna

Kord se quedó en la orilla por no mojarse. Deberían estar pensando en el plan no en las vacaciones, pero, ey, merecen un tiempo libre.

Eli se lanzó también, pero como el agua era tan profunda que a Eli le llegaba hasta el cuello y a Trixie hasta la boca, así Eli agarro la mano de Trixie haciéndola sonrojar, pero como sus cachetes no se veían Eli no pudo ver nada. Había una parte que no era tan profunda y eso ayudaba más a Trixie, pero había algo en esa laguna, que estaban buscando, pero Eli no le dijo a nadie por pasar un rato, así que ya se iban, ahora en el refugio mojados se secaron, pero otra vez esa alarme. Eli la quería desconectar, pero no podía por el mal.

Flash back

-Blakk, usted no puede hacer nada! Grito Eli

-Sí, sí puedo!

El doctor Blakk lanzo a una babosa rastreadora por curiosidad, pero Eli la esquivo.

-Que no te cansas de perder! Grito Twist y le tiro una babosa Cristalida y lo impacto en el estómago con su taladro.

-Eli! Se preocupó Trixie

-Es- es- es- toy bien!

-Acabalo ahora! Dijo Blakk

-Nooooo! Contesto Twist

Blakk tiro una babosa Trilladora malvada y termino el trabajo matando a Eli.

Eli se restregaba contra el suelo dejando sangre al arrastrase.

-Eli! Noooo! Grito la banda al unísono

Eli se desangraba lentamente y se le salían los órganos y tiraba sangre de la boca.

-Trixie, quiero que sepas, q-que te amo! Dijo Eli abrazándola y besándola por última vez, pero la banda se llevó el cadáver con ellos para enterrarlo y pronto, pero parece que aún vivía, pero a Eli como estaba tan débil se le cayó la cabeza al caerse al suelo.

Continuara…

No sé si les guste, pero a mí me gusto disfrute poco al escribirlo


	3. Chapter 3

Eli muere. Trixie llora y ya no sabe qué hacer con el cadáver de Eli Shane

-Yo, te amaba, Elí! Dijo Trixie secándose una de sus muy inocentes lágrimas

Para variar Freddy nos dé para irse, pero Freddy se apuntó para ir al funeral, pero antes tendría su cadáver pasar por un rito, parte satánico. Que era…

Flash back

-Señor, Blakk ya no trabajare para ti, me oíste! Dijo Freddy

-Sí, pero antes muere! Le tiro una babosa Trilladora, pero Freddy escapo…

Fin flash back

-Sultan an Eli. Dijo Kord al chofer del helicóptero

Lo soltaron e hicieron el rito.

-Prometen ser guardianes de esta mártir alma! Dijo el ángel de la muerte llevándose a Eli.

-Lo Prometo!

-Lo Prometo!

-Lo Prometo!

-Lo juro! Dijo la banda al unísono

-Pero qué? Había llegado el ejército de bajoterra

-Déjenlo! Dijo Trixie al ver que tocaban a Eli

La banda del antiguo Shane estaba en círculo con sus amigos apuntando a todas direcciones.

-Cálmense! Dijo el general desmontándose de su meca- Hipo

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí e ir a donde Eli nos contó! Dijo Trixie

-No cálmate Trixie, Eli no hubiera querido que nos fuéramos, al menos sin él! Dijo el ingeniero sagazmente para calmar a Trixie, quien no dejaba de llorar a cantaros.

Se abría despedido de las armas la banda porque se las confiscaron hasta nuevo aviso.

-Se cómo revivir a Eli, pero tienen que confiar en mí. Dijo un tal Annovius Rectirus

-Quien eres tú!? Grito Freddy

-Yo soy… Dijo cuándo se quitaba las gafas de oro que tenia

-Hola, te recuerdo bien, cabron! Tú fuiste el que me dejaste en aquel refugio publico! Amenazo Freddy

-Sí y qué?

-Me debes algo!

-Y que sería lo que te debo!

-Lo pensare hasta la noche, hay muchas cosas que te quiero pedir!

-Sí, pero que va a pasar con Eli! Pregunto metiéndose en la conversación

-Me tienen que acompañar a las cavernas…

Hola, a donde tendrá que acompañarlo, y que será lo que pida Freddy, Eli se salvara? Sintonice su mismo canal a la misma bajo hora! Xd


	4. La era de los Bloopers

-¡Tendrán que irse sin mí! Dijo el hombre misterioso tratando de poder disparar una babosa de la lanzadora

-¡No, no te dejaremos! Dijo Trixie cubriéndose la cabeza de un disparo de una tornado malvada

-¡Tomaa! Esta es la ubicación, palabra clave Punta de Flecha. Dijo el hombre dándole el mapa de aquella caverna y yéndose en su meca distrayendo a los secuaces del Dr. Blakk

A Trixie le frotaban las lágrimas de su rostro por la gran ayuda que les había dado, Trixie escapaba de unos ¿Robots? Al Dr. Blakk se le ocurrió hacer ¿Robots?

Trixie corría a la par de Freddy, Kord y Pronto (Se los había encontrado en el camino)

-¿A dónde, Trix? Dijo Kord

-No lo sé, esa caverna queda casi al otro lado de Bajoterra. Dijo Trixie disparando una trilladora al tronco del Robot.

-Pero, Pronto es un perfecto rastreador. ¡Podíamos llegar en 2 días lo más! Dijo Pronto señalándose a sí mismo

-Sí, aja. "Todos te creemos" Dijo Kord sarcásticamente ante el comentario del Topoide mas presumido del universo

-¡Eso es! Pronto eres un… Trixie no paro de hablar cuando una lluvia masiva de babosas caía encima de ellos por parte de esos "Malditos" Titanes del Dr. Blakk

Trixie se cayó de su meca y se sorprendió cuando vio unos ojos azules rodeados de blanco salvándole el pellejo de 6 babosas peligrosas. Trixie quedo pasmada al saber que tan solo por 5 segundos había visto el fantasma de Eli.

-¡¿Qué paso!? Dijo Trixie cayendo suave, pero no tan suave en la tierra

-Lo que paso, es que… ¡Cuidado! Dijo Kord lanzando una aracniredes a la babosa que estaba a punto de atacar a Trixie

-¡Gracias! Dijo Trixie haciendo una pirueta y golpeando a un secuas de Blakk que la intento atacar

-Agrádeseme luego, OK. Dijo Kord

Pronto se veía rodeado de Titanes y secuaces de Blakk por doquier, sin embargo…

-80 a uno, esto se ve mal, pero para ustedes. Dijo Pronto chasqueando sus dedos

-¡JAJAJAJJAJA! Rieron todos al unísono cuando de repente un centenar de topoides disparaban sus lanzadoras a los secuaces de Blakk

-Claro, estamos en colina topo. Dijo Kord también chasqueando los dedos

Los topoides fueron acompañados en armas por lo que quedaba de la banda de Shane. Pero los secuaces de Blakk retrocedieron y dieron lugar a un titán más grande que los otros, era como el 5 tuple de esos.

-¡Oh, oh! Dijo Trixie asemejando el tamaño de ese titán con los otros

-¡Espera! Dijo Pronto sacando un cronometro de su bolsillo.- ¡Ya! Dijo Pronto acompañado por el clan sombra.

Parece que se habría un hueco delante del titán, esto hizo que este titán se cayera por lo menos unos 150 kilómetros más abajo.

Mientras el Titán

-AAAH. Dijo el caballero del Titán

-Denos a todas sus babosas y lanzadoras y no saldrán heridos. Dijeron al parecer "Fuerza metal"

Se escuchó un sonido de como cuando se dispara una lanzadora.

Mientras la banda

Los secuaces de Blakk huían por la presencia de "El maravilloso Pronto" ¡Noooooo! Narrador porque, ¿Quién narra esta historia? Pregunto el escritor de la historia

-¡Yo! Dijo un viejito saliendo del baño con un pedazo de papel higiénico en el zapato

-Pues… ¡Corrige eso! Dijo el escritor de la historia

FIN DEL BLOOPER

Los secuaces huían por la presencia de los ganadores que allí se encontraban.

-Pronto, necesitamos un favor. Dijo Trixie

-¿Cuál sería? Todos menos el de topoide de baile. Dijo Pronto sacudiendo la cabeza del lado izquierdo al derecho en forma de noooooooooooooooooooooooo.

-Oh, ¡Por favor! Ese no es. Nos puedes prestar el jet. Dijo Trixie haciendo cara de asco al imaginarse a Pronto bailando en un tubo, como un Stripper. (Xd, xd, xddddd)

-Claro, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo, y hazme un favor, que Eli llegue a salvo a la caverna. Dijo Pronto bajando la mirada a los suelos

Trixie hizo cara seria, porque el seria que pilotearía el avión a la caverna que está aún más lejos que el orto.

Blooper

-Oh, por favor… quien escribió esto tiene que mejorar sus modales. Dijo el narrador

-Yo mando, así que… vete a la concha de Jack.

FIN BLOOPER

-Vámonos. Dijo Pronto corriendo al Jet y cayéndose un par de veces

Hasta que llego, pero Pronto se cayó al subir las gradas y cuando impacto al suelo se tiro un pedo recién salido del horno

-¡Qué asco Pronto! Dijo Kord con una sonrisa en la cara por semejante escena y a la vez tapándose la nariz.

ULTIMO BLOOPER

El narrador estaba en un baño haciendo de la 2.

-¡¿Qué!? Me van a decir que ustedes tampoco hacen esto. Dijo El narrador tirándose un gas y a la vez desplegando una revista ¿De mujeres en bikini?

FIN BLOOPER

Pronto despegaba, pero fue atacado por un secuas del Blakk que lo que hizo fue disparar un Slirena.

-Kord… Ocúpate del secuas, yo manejare el avión. Dijo Trixie tratando de enderezar la nave, pero al parecer perdía el control y caía…..

Bueno, este es el Cuarto cap de Venganza, un concepto primitivo y…

¡GO TO SLEPP!

Enserio ya es de noche.

¿Podrá Pronto dejar de tirarse pedos como si no hubiera un mañana? ¿Dejaran de apestar más que los pedos de las babosas de las babosas Flaturolinkas? ¿Podrá Eli revivir? ¿Podre de dejar de hacer preguntas? Sintonícenos a la misma pedo-hora al mismo canal… Nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo de venganza, un concepto primitivo….

-Buajajajaj, cof cof.

Chao, chao


	5. Penultima parte

Trixie se preguntaba dónde y cómo estaba.

-Trixie? Pregunto una voz

-Quién eres?

-Soy amigo tuyo, tu mejor amigo. Dijo la voz

-Eli? Estas muerto?

-La pregunta es: Tu estas viva? Pregunto Eli

Trixie al oír esas palabras tan macabras, se percató de un dolor en su vientre, ese dolor era su peor miedo, la MUERTE… Trixie veía borroso y le ardía aquella parte del cuerpo, ella se lamentaba, pero quería morir para ir a un sitio mejor y con Eli, su amor platónico

-Eli, llévame. Por favor. Dijo Trixie con su último aliento

-No puedo, hasta que tú lo decidas.

Trixie murió a las 2:56 pm junto a la nave de colina topo, y aun lo más importante murió con su amor.

Trixie despertaba y se hallaba en un desierto tan caliente como el infierno y sus 6 bocas. Ahora todo indicaba que ella estaba muerta, pero como, si ella está muerta sigue viendo a sus amigos

-Eli, Kord, Pronto y por ultimo Twist. Menciono Trixie al ver a aquel chico rubio, se preguntaba porque twist estaba en la banda que era su enemiga, wow! Es lo único que le entraba a esa mente de Trxie.

-Hola, Trixie! Dijo Eli quitándose una capucha negra como la noche

-Hola, Eli, Cuanto te extrañe! Dijo Trixie sintiendo su voz más aguda de lo normal

-Yo también. Dijo Eli terminado quitarse la capucha

Aquel chico del pelo azul, ya no era humano había hecho una metamorfosis a demonio….

-Aaaah! Grito Trixie después de que la pesadilla le pasara alrededor de su mente

-Que paso, mi amor? Pregunto Eli

Trixie se sorprendió al ver a Eli en la misma cama que ella y desvestido. Alguna coincidencia? O tuvieron relaciones sexuales? Se preguntaba Trixie lo más deseado por ella.

Flash back

-Aaaah! Gimió Trixie ante el deseo que se le había encerrado en esa maldita cabeza

Eli besaba con frenesí y chocaban sus labios como dos piedra volcánica, Trixie empezó a hacer un juego erótico con su vulva. No es vagina. Se empezó a masturbar, un deseo muy bajo y antiguo y sobre todo delicioso. Movía su labio mayor y chocaba con su mano llena de semen de Eli.

-Ahora eres mía. Dijo Eli besando su abdomen hasta llegar a hacerle el sexo oral.

Trixie adoraba la lengua de Eli y más en su partecita, Trixie hacia todo el ademan que se le ocurría y agarro el cuello de Eli como si no hubiera un maldito mañana. Eli se dirigía a los labios de su querida Trixie Sting, su belleza. Ahora Ética y moralidad se habían ido al retrete junto con su maldita virginidad. Trixie dirigió su mano diestra hacia el pene de Eli y calculaba cuanto tamaño. 15? 16? 17? 18? NO! Eran unos 22 centímetros de pura hombría. Eli se sonrojaba y se alegraba de su machura.

-Eres una ni;a traviesa! Dijo Eli volviendo a besarla

Movía y movía sin parar, hacia un juego de arriba abajo como un acordeón, Eli se hecho para atrás muy lentamente, Eli sentía como bajaba ese tupido semen desde la boca del pene hasta el escroto.

-Ahora es mi turno, ni;a traviesa. Dijo Eli tomando el bando.

-No! Dijo Trixie

-Usted jugo con mi cuerpo ahora yo jugare con el suyo!

Las manos de Eli se dirigían hacia las glándulas mamarias de Trixie. Las apretaba y mordía tan eróticamente. Trixie hecho su cuello para atrás dando paso a una mamadita tan rica.

Eli restregaba su pene desde el cuello de su princesa hasta la boca, Trixie sentía una invitación a sexo oral y gentilmente lo acepto.

Flash neck

-Wow, eso es lo que paso?


End file.
